Blaze Carson Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * (Letty's son) Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Letty (Blaze's cousin) * Frank (Letty's husband) Races and Species: * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle2 = Dead Ending | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = The Killers of Owl Hoot Gap! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Pierce Rice | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Blaze Carson has a group of locals chase him as though he is an outlaw so that he can get entry into Owl Hoot Gap, a hideout from local criminals. Having convinced the guards to let him in and he is brought to their leader Oakhurst who is convinced that Blaze is an outlaw on the run and invites him. Blaze enters the local saloon where he is recognized by an outlaw named One-Eye. Blaze shoots him dead before he can say too much more, but the other outlaws grab him and bring him to Oakhurst for questioning. When Oakhurst asks Carson if he is really a law enforcement office, Carson admits it with pride and Oakhurst "sentences" him to hang and tosses him in the jail. There, Blaze starts a fire to signal his posse to come back and attack. The outlaws, unaware of this plan, free him so that he can get hung. Blaze manages to get the drop on his guard and flees up to the pass where he gives his posse covering fire, taking down the sentries that are in place. With the posse arriving, the crooks are wiped out while Oakhurst flees the scene. Carson chases after him and both expend their ammunition. Cornering Oakhurst at a cliff, Oakhurst chooses death over capture and jumps over the edge to his death. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Oakhurst Races and Species: * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle4 = Riders on the Danger Trail! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = The Pony Express route between Seven Mile and Red River Bend is plagued by outlaws who kill the couriers and rob them of the gold they are carrying. Eventually Tex Morgan and his pal Lobo ride into Seven Mile and are asked by the local postal man Peters if they will carry the next shipment. Tex agrees. Tex races ahead with Lobo covering him from behind. Halfway between the two towns the gang of thieves begin shooting at Tex. Morgan pretends to take a bullet and plays possum. When the outlaws get close enough, Tex Morgan attacks them knocking one of the men out. When the third, still on horseback, tries to shoot Tex he is gunned down by Lobo. The outlaw that is still standing rushes into a nearby cave. Tex follows after him and fights him in there. The battle ends when Tex knocks him into a bottomless pool in the cave and the man drowns. Tex and Lobo then round out the surviving member of the gang and unmask him and are surprised to find out that he is Peters. Peters explains that he staged the robberies since he knew which ones carried gold. He then explained that he buried the gold in a secret location but refuses to tell them where it is unless they cut him a deal. Deciding that the law can get the information out of him eventually, Tex declines to make one and drags him back to Seven Mile to face justice. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Peters Races and Species: * * * | StoryTitle5 = Blaze Carson's New Deputy! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Pierce Rice | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Blaze Carson has got a new deputy an elderly gunslinger named Tumbleweed who is slow on his feet and has many tall tales to tell. The peace in town is interrupted when Baldy Brown shows up from the town of Sagebrush and tells Blaze that the bank there was held up and that Red Lannigan and Shorty Simmons, residents of Red Dog, were seen at the scene of the crime. Blaze decides to go with Baldy to investigate things in Sagebrush telling Tumbleweed to mind the town. Tumbleweed tells Blaze that he can do that even though he fumbles his gun out of the holster. After Blaze has left, Tumbleweed goes to the local saloon and tells Red and Shorty not to cause trouble while Blaze is away. The two men decide to play a joke on Tumbleweed. Later in the day they tell Tumbleweed that the bank is being robbed. Rushing to it, he finds nobody there but the bank owner who tells him that there is no robbery is in progress. Tumbleweed falls for the prank a second time when the banker informs Tumbleweed that he is being played for a fool. However, when the bank is actually being robbed and the banker comes to get Tumbleweed to help stop it, he believes it's another prank. He is convinced he hears gunshots and rushes to the scene just in time to see Red and Shorty making a break for it. However before they can get away Blaze Carson returns and both he and Tumbleweed outshoot them, and take them into custody. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** | Notes = * In this issue the town Blaze Carson defends is named for the first time. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}